The current display includes many structures arranged periodically with a regular period. If the micro-structures of the optical film disposed on the display have a pre-determined period, two periodic structures having different periods may generate a moiré interference pattern, which severely affects the display quality. Therefore, it has become a prominent task for the industries to develop an optical film without the moiré interference pattern issue.